marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kick-Ass (film)
Kick-Ass is a 2010 superhero film based on the Icon character by Mark Millar and John Romita, Jr., the film follows Dave Lizewski, a nerdy teenage boy becoming a real life superhero and joins a father-daughter team going against a crime boss. Plot Dave Lizewski, an average teenager, wonders why no one has ever decided to become a real-life superhero like the ones in the comic books. After being mugged while a bystander watches and does nothing, he decides to become a real-life superhero. He buys a scuba suit on eBay as his costume and becomes a masked crime fighter, despite the fact he has no Superpowers or training of any kind. Dave fails miserably: he is beaten, stabbed, and hit by a car. He convinces paramedics to say nothing of his costume and pretends he was brought in naked. He spends several weeks in the hospital, where his bones have been repaired with metal plates, and nerve damage has diminished his ability to feel pain. Returning to school Dave finds his longtime crush Katie Deauxma is surprisingly interested in him. Thinking he is gay, she wants to take care of him. He goes along with this in an effort to spend time with her. Undeterred by his earlier setback, Dave intervenes in a gang fight, defending against three men using modified night-sticks. A bystander records the event on his phone and also captures Dave dubbing himself "Kick-Ass". The video becomes a YouTube phenomenon, making Kick-Ass an overnight sensation. Dave sets up a MySpace account so people can contact Kick-Ass. While spending time with Katie, she admits that she was being harassed by a drug dealer; he convinces her to ask Kick-Ass for help. He then investigates, ending up in an apartment full of violent lowlifes who try to kill him. He is rescued by costumed vigilante Hit-Girl, who kills all the attackers and then leaves with her father, Big Daddy. Later, they visit Kick-Ass, having tracked him down by tracing his MySpace account. Hit-Girl and Big Daddy inform Kick-Ass that they can work together, and they will keep in contact. Believing Kick-Ass to be responsible for numerous deaths within his crew and the theft of his drug money, local crime syndicate leader Frank D'Amico orders his men to eliminate him. D'Amico's son Chris suggests a different approach - posing as a superhero ("Red Mist") to entice Kick-Ass into meeting him, gaining his trust, and leading him into a trap. Red Mist's plan succeeds; he meets Kick-Ass through his website, they arrive at D'Amico's warehouse to "ambush" his men. There, they find it on fire and his men dead. Red Mist retrieves surveillance footage from a spy camera which shows that Big Daddy is responsible. Big Daddy is revealed as a former "super-cop" Damon Macready. He swore vengeance against D'Amico after he framed him and sent him to prison. While in prison his pregnant wife died giving birth to their daughter, Mindy. Training his daughter to fight crime after his release, they become Big Daddy and Hit-Girl. Damon's former partner Marcus (Omari Hardwick) discovers he is the vigilante Big Daddy. He argues Mindy has a right to a normal childhood but agrees to keep their secret. Realizing the seriousness of his situation, Dave wants to quit. He tells Katie he is Kick-Ass; she forgives him for lying about being gay, and becomes his girlfriend. Checking his website, Dave finds a flood of urgent messages from Red Mist requesting they meet due to D'Amico putting a price on their heads. When they meet, Red Mist asks Kick-Ass to find Hit-Girl and Big Daddy. Arriving at one of their safe houses with D'Amico's men following, Red Mist shoots Hit-Girl, knocking her off a window ledge out onto the ground below. Kick-Ass and Big Daddy are captured and taken to a warehouse where the gangsters stage an internet broadcast, intending to unmask and execute the heroes. They are severely beaten and about to be set on fire, when Hit-Girl kills the henchmen. Big Daddy is badly burned and dies of his injuries after a tender moment with his daughter. Kick-Ass tries to convince Hit-Girl to quit, but she is determined to stop D'Amico. Posing as a schoolgirl, Mindy enters D'Amico's headquarters and kills most of the henchmen in the penthouse, but runs out of ammunition. Just as one of D'Amico's thugs is about to shoot her with a SMAW rocket launcher stolen from Macready's safe house, Kick-Ass, armed with a jet pack fitted with gatling guns that Big Daddy had purchased prior to his death, kills the remaining men. He then takes on Red Mist and they knock each other out. Hit-Girl fights D'Amico, but she is eventually overpowered by him. As D'Amico is about to finish off Hit-Girl, a revived Kick-Ass fires the bazooka, blasting D'Amico out of the window where he explodes in mid-air. Red Mist comes around to find Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl leaving on the jet pack. Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass retire from crime fighting. Mindy, now in the custody of Damon's ex-partner Sergeant Marcus Williams, enrolls at Dave's school. Dave explains a new wave of superheroes have been inspired by his endeavor. In the final shot, Red Mist, having taken over his father's business, dons a new mask and declares war on the new hero population quoting the Joker, "as a great man once said, 'Wait'll they get a load of me'". Cast *Aaron Johnson as Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass *Nicolas Cage as Damon Macready/Big Daddy *Chloë Grace Moretz as Mindy Macready/Hit Girl *Mark Strong as Frank D'Amico *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Chris D'Amico/Red Mist *Lyndsy Fonseca as Katie Deauxma *Yancy Butler as Angie D'Amico *Jason Flemyng as Lobby Goon *Elizabeth McGovern as Mrs. Lizewski *Garrett M. Brown as Mr. Lizewski *Sophie Wu as Erica Cho *Dexter Fletcher as Cody *Clark Duke as Marty Eisenberg *Evan Peters as Todd Haynes *Xander Berkeley as Detective Gigante *Omari Hardwick as Sergeant Marcus Williams *Stu 'Large' Riley as Huge Goon *Craig Ferguson as Himself Taglines *I can't fly. But I can kick your ass. *I can't read your mind. But I can kick your ass. *I can't be invisible. But I can kick your ass. *I can't see through walls. But I can kick your ass. *Shut Up. Kick-Ass. *A new breed of superheroes will be revealed. *Have fear. They're here. Production The film was shot in London, England and parts in Canada. Gallery Kick-Assposter.jpg|Kick-Ass Big Daddy poster.jpg|Big Daddy Hit Girl poster.jpg|Hit-Girl Red Mist poster.jpg|Red Mist Videos Kick-Ass (2010) - Teaser Trailer KICK-ASS (2010) - Official Trailer 1 Kick-Ass (2010) - Official Trailer 2 Kick-Ass (2010) - Official Trailer 3 Kick-Ass (2010) - 'Hit Girl' Official Red Band Trailer 1 Kick-Ass (2010) - Official Red Band Trailer 2 KICK-ASS - PREVIEW AUDIENCES LOVE KICK-ASS Kick Ass (2010) - 'Playtime' TV Spot Kick-Ass (2010) - 'They Kick Ass' TV Spot Kick-Ass (2010) - 'Sensation' TV Spot Kick-Ass (2010) - 'Hot Heroes' TV Spot Kick-Ass (2010) - 'Little Review' TV Spot Kick-Ass (2010) - 'Suit Up' Kick-Ass (2010) - 'Birthday Present' Kick-Ass (2010) - 'Big Daddy' Kick-Ass (2010) - 'Superhero' Kick-Ass (2010) - 'I'm Kick Ass' Kick-Ass (2010) - 'Warehouse' Kick Ass (2010) - 'Diggin the Cape' Kick-Ass (2010) - 'Bedroom' Kick-Ass (2010) - 'Mist Mobile' Kick-Ass Become a Superhero Contest Kick-Ass Become a Superhero Mark Millar and John Romita Jr. Impersonate Eachother Demand Kick-Ass at your college! Kick-Ass Aaron Johnson & Christopher Mintz-Plasse Have a Message for YouTube Fans Kick-Ass Premiere - LIVE on the Red Carpet! MIKA vs. RedOne - Kick Ass (We Are Young) External links * website * Kick-Ass on IMDB 1 Kick-Ass (film) Category:Franchises aquired by Marvel